Sharing digital information and collaborating based on that digital information is becoming increasingly common. Input devices capture digital information (e.g., user input on a computing device, digital cameras, scanning devices, etc.). Output devices output digital information for consumption by a user or group of users. Output devices may include digital displays or digital projectors that display digital information onto a display screen or into a workspace.